


Someone You Loved [Unreleased]

by librarynaps



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "Someone You Loved", Deleted Scenes, F/M, First Time, Marichat, no beta we die like men, shameless smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarynaps/pseuds/librarynaps
Summary: After confessing his feelings, Chat Noir doesn't expect Marinette to respond immediately. He'd already had his heart broken by Ladybug. So what came next came as a quite pleasant surprise.Note: Based upon my story "Someone You Loved". Story was discontinued, but this had been written so I decided to post as it can be read as a standalone one-shot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 265





	Someone You Loved [Unreleased]

**Author's Note:**

> Many notes in this work are story-related but I feel like they're self-explanatory enough that this can be read stand-alone. Lots of people were anxious for this chapter, so enjoy! ;)

“Chat.”

Bluebell eyes locked on green and he glided across her room, no hesitation as he crashed his lips into hers.. There was no uncertainty in him as he cupped her face with his hands, holding her to him. Marinette was tender in her return, moving her mouth against his with a soft noise that showed how badly she wanted this.

_ How badly she wanted  _ him.

There was no denying the attraction they’d felt up until this point, as their bodies moved to get closer together. One hand dipped around her waist, pulling her taut against him. Her tongue ran along his lower lip, catching him off guard. He sucked in a breath, granting her access to his mouth. Their tongues moved together in unison, Marinette’s hands skirting up his chest to snake around his neck. Fingers tangled in blonde curls, black claws digging into her hip.

He never wanted this to end, falling in deep in the feeling of devouring her. Unfortunately, they needed to break for air some time, and so she parted briefly, gasping for air.  _ Merde. _

Seeing Marinette flushed pink and panting, staring at him with a look he had never seen on another human being, Chat couldn’t help the grin that crept on his face. Before she could retort, he stole her words and replaced them with a moan, kissing down her neck, pausing to suck a mark on her pulse point.

Her hand gripped at his chest, not having anything to hold, but clinging nonetheless. Marinette’s breaths came uneven, her body reacting without her mind having time to catch up it seemed. Chat didn’t have any complaints, mouth moving back up to capture hers again, one hand tangled in her freed blue hair, while the other dipped under her shirt to trail a clawed finger over her spine. He felt her shiver underneath him, only kissing him deeper in response. 

“Pr-Princess,” panted out Chat Noir between kisses, “Is this…”

Before he could even finish his sentence, her head was bobbing in a frantic nod, no words seeming to come to her in the moment. Marinette’s fingers drifted lower, feeling his ribs through his leather suit, until he felt her on the incline of his hips. His breath caught, realizing his suit was becoming rather tight, but the lady in his arms had no clear intentions of stopping. Her one hand roamed over his hip, going back to squeeze his ass. She gave a huff before biting his lower lip to vanquish that smirk he wore at her uncharacteristic confidence.

Seeming to feel more comfortable playing with boundaries, Chat allowed his own hand to leave her hair, letting his fingers trail down her collarbone towards the middle of her breasts. He swore he heard her stop breathing for a second, and when he rubbed over them, she let out a low noise. When she pulled back, the vigilante thought he did something wrong, but he watched her shuck off her black cardigan as his jaw parted soundlessly.

Marinette’s shy smirk brought him back to the present and he was on her again, a quiet growl in his throat as he nipped down her jawline towards her collarbone, sliding the straps of her tank top off as he trailed downward. Casting a swift glance upwards for permission, and seeing no hesitation, he pulled it down to reveal her simple white bra. Chat pressed kisses over the breast that was exposed, feeling Marinette’s head tilt back. His hand rubbed over a nipple and the moan he earned in response encouraged him to do it again, but this time with his mouth over the silky fabric of her bra. She squirmed under his touch, a wordless plea not to stop. He did her one better; he lifted her tank top over her head to discard it behind them so he could focus instead on unclasping her bra. It wasn’t difficult given how familiar he was with fashion lines due to his line of work. One pinch behind the clasps and she was free.

The straps around her shoulder held it in place still, Chat Noir not wanting to overstep if she wasn’t ready for this. But Marinette leaned in, pressing hot lips along his jaw until she reached his ear to whisper, “Aren’t you going to take it off?”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Shedding the offending article of clothing in half a second, he leaned in to kiss her giggling mouth. They smiled as their lips moved together, teeth clashing a bit, but neither party cared much. Chat’s hands touched her along her stomach, noting how smooth and perfect her body was. Did she work out? Sneaking a peek, he figured she probably did, because there were ab outlines under her ribcage. He wished he wasn’t in his suit so he could touch her properly, feel her with his bare fingers.

Chat hesitated, wondering if it was appropriate to ask.

His hesitance caused Marinette to blink, glancing at him curiously before a deep blush coated her cheeks. “Is… is this too soon?” she hushed, wincing a bit against her words. “God, Chat, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be so…  _ Fuck, _ I don’t normally act like this, I swear I’m not some kind of-”

Cutting her off with a quick peck, he flashed her his signature grin, before falling into a sheepish smile and explaining, “Actually… I, uh, was thinking maybe I should detransform? But, um, you might, er, recognize my civilian clothes and secret identities are a thing - you know what? Forget I said anything, I’m being stupid and way too forward. I’m so sorry Marinette-”

It was her turn to cut him off, though her kiss was a lot less innocent than his peck had been. Winded, he watched her pull back with a mischievous gleam in her bluebell eyes. 

“Hold on a second.”

Intrigued, he watched her dart across the room, her naked torso a sight to behold as she moved. Marinette shuffled through a couple things in her closet, but if Chat were honest, he wasn’t exactly focused on what she was doing. When she returned, a smirk attached to her face as though realizing his line of sight, she dropped a strip of fabric in his hands.

With the most trusting eyes he’d ever seen on a person, she told him, “Tie it around my eyes. I won’t peek, I promise. Do you trust me?”

Kissing her hard, he responded effortlessly, “More than anyone,” as he slipped the fabric between their faces, tying it behind her without leaving her lips.

_ “Claws in.” _

Vivid green light resonated and vanished from his leather-clad form, leaving a sun-kissed blonde boy in its place. Even though she couldn’t see him, Chat heard her gasp as the texture changed under her fingers. His leather chest was now soft fabric she wasted no time in yanking over his head, much to his delight. Her hands eagerly roamed to explore what her eyes couldn’t see, and he loved watching her bite her lip at what she found. Marinette continued to adventure newly exposed skin, tracing the outline of his abs as he moaned at her touch. When she finally fell to the buckle of his pants, he swore his heart stopped beating.

Her hands skipped over the belt temporarily, sliding over his covered thighs and using her thumb to massage the inside, dangerously close to the bulge that had been hiding under his suit. Hitched gasps escaping from his lips, he hoisted her legs up around his waist, earning a startled squeal from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. He carried her to the bed, where he promptly set her down before shoving her shoulders so her head crashed onto pillows, exposing her before him.

Chat Noir’s hands danced over her calves, listening to the way she trembled with each pant, dragging his hands ever-slowly upwards. Eventually, they reached her thighs and dipped under her skirt, one hand playing with the outline of her panties. Marinette moaned as his thumb grazed next to a damp spot, his other hand coming up to grab her neck and pull her into another kiss.

Being separated from her mouth for too long was excruciating, he was coming to find out. It was like he’d been drowning his whole life, and her kisses were the first breath of fresh air he’d taken in years. When he peered into her eyes, unfortunate they had to be covered, it was as though he saw his soul reflected. How had he been so blind before? She was everything he’d ever wanted in a soulmate, and she’d been right in front of him all this time. Hell, she had offered herself to him and he turned her down! How had he ever thought there was anyone else but her?

“Oh, Chat…  _ Merde. _ ”

Those words brought him back into the present, feeling her curse against his own lips. Lifting her hips gently, she got the idea and held them up so he could slide her skirt off. When he felt her fumbling for his belt in return, he separated from her long enough to toss it to the side, unzipping his jeans and tearing them off in a heartbeat.

Then he was back on her, only one piece of thin fabric keeping them apart. He’d never done anything like this in his life, and he assumed she hadn’t either, so he asked:

“Marinette? Are you sure this is okay?”

Her pause hit him like a ton of bricks.  _ He’d pushed too soon. He threw her into a situation she didn’t know how to get out of. She wasn’t ready and he just forced her to accept his advances. _ Those devious, awful thoughts danced around his head before her warm voice echoed through, unwavering with certainty.

“I don’t think there’s anyone else I would trust more to do this with.”

His heart exploded just like that. Grinning like a madman, Chat crashed his mouth to hers again, a hand cupping her cheek while his fingers played in her hair. She met his tongue with her own, groaning into their kiss with as much heat as he felt spreading over his whole body.

With his free hand, he moved down to massage her breast, nail scraping over her nipple and earning a loud moan from Marinette. To capitalize on his newfound discovery, the blonde moved his head down to press chaste kisses around it, before sucking a dark mark over it. 

An ecstatic noise from his partner only told him to continue, keeping his lips on her nipple while moving the hand previously entangled in her hair. It traveled down, caressing every curve on her torso until it reached her hips, where his fingers delved inwards to curl around the waistband of her underwear. She rose slightly, just enough for him to slip them off, and then Marinette kicked them the rest of the way, letting them fly across the room with reckless abandon.

When his mouth returned to her body, it was inside her hips, causing her to arch her back with a heavy exhale. Chat Noir dragged his lips along the outline of her inner thigh, teasing. A moan followed by a sharp hiss of, “Tease,” earned a smirk from the blonde. 

Positioning his head in the middle of her legs, he licked a single line up her folds, taking a minute to breathe in her scent. Her thighs clenched, a whimper pulled from the bluenette’s lips. Considering the response, he did it again, and she wiggled around his tongue, panting hard. His mouth engaged in a series of movements, licking, teasing, and sucking around her sex. Eventually, his tongue went up a little higher, rubbing against a soft nub just above her folds. The deep, throaty moan combined with,  _ “Fuck, Chat…” _ was enough to tell him that was just where she wanted him.

Focusing now on her clit, he reached up to play with her breast while his lips remained between her legs. Judging by the squirming and pattern of hard breaths coming from Marinette, he figured she was getting close.

“Oh…  _ oh… _ ”

With a loud moan, bordering on a scream, Marinette gripped Chat’s head with her thighs tightly, hips rising off the bed as her climax took her. He didn’t let up, continuing to stimulate her clit until she collapsed, then licking up the remnants of her orgasm.

Grinning, he crawled back up her body, wishing so desperately he could stare into her eyes. But knowing he couldn’t risk revealing his identity, he had to settle instead for pressing a deep kiss to her lips, the taste of her still on his tongue. She responded eagerly, her hand gripping his jaw to hold him there, not that Chat minded. They remained with him on top of her, bodies tangled up in each other, for minutes just enjoying the feeling of the other’s lips against theirs.

However, Chat’s still-burning  _ problem _ hadn’t lessened in the slightest; thankfully, Marinette had just needed a minute to recover. It seemed she wasn’t done with him yet, judging by her newfound strength when she rolled him over so they were both on their sides, still kissing with just as much passion as they’d had before. Perhaps even more fondly now.

Her hands were all over his tanned skin, tracing up and down the curves of his muscles. Every light tickle of her fingers lit fire across his skin. She gripped his waist with one hand, the other spreading wide over his chest, feeling every nook. He moaned into her mouth, encouraging her to the point she shoved his hips down and swung her leg over to straddle him. Marinette ground down over his erection, still protected by his boxers, and Chat released a heavy groan.

“Mari…” he got out, pleasure building in his words, “I-I don’t have protection, so should we…”

While he trailed off, she pressed her lips to his in reassurance. He felt a shy grin against his mouth, and with their faces barely parted, she whispered, “Uh, actually my friend Alya gave me condoms as a gag gift on my birthday. I was super embarrassed and didn’t think I would use them, but…”

She got cut off with a snort of laughter from Chat, not hesitating to join in with giggles of her own. He should have figured Alya (bless her soul) would have prepared her best friend for this. When their laughs died down to resume kissing, he broke to ask, “Where?” knowing she couldn’t see with the blindfold.

“Dresser in the closet, top right drawer at the very back,” came her answer.

While he figured she had hidden them away under the assumption she wouldn’t use them anytime soon, he was grateful she’d kept them.  _ And that she trusted him enough to do this with her. _ Chat made quick work of hopping up to waddle over to the closet, finding them relatively easily and making his way back to his woman, leaping to rejoin their lips.

Marinette hummed into their kiss, twining her fingers with his briefly before climbing over him again. Her hands went down, practically tearing his final layer of clothing off. He could feel her arousal building again as she brushed over his thigh, and his was already at a peak - or so he thought.

Even though she couldn’t see, her hand drifted across his body until her fingers wrapped around his cock, causing him to whimper and buck his hips. The satisfied smirk that covered her lips caught Chat breathless, reaching one arm up to pull her back into him, melting their mouths together. Their tongues intertwined, her fingers pumping up and down his shaft, pulling louder and louder moans from the blonde.

She’d started slow, building in speed until he was practically coming in her hands. Unfortunately, that’s where Marinette had stopped entirely, earning a whine of neglect from Chat. But he was hushed with a faint kiss, and felt her shift to paw towards where he’d put the condoms. Catching on quickly, he grabbed one, opening it in record speed before rolling it over his dick. Chat kissed her to let her know they were good, and felt her move to hover over the tip of his erection.

When she sank slowly down over him, he reveled in the needy moan escaping her. It took her several moments to get used to the feeling, wiggling around to get comfortable. Chat bit his bottom lip hard to hold back from screaming at the feeling of her hot, wet walls surrounding him. But when she started to move, slowly at first, he was done holding back. The second she seemed to get adjusted enough to become desperate, needy in her movements, he flipped her onto her back.

The bluenette gasped, though cut off by a moan as he thrust into her without restraint. She writhed and whimpered under him, soundless pleas rolling off her tongue. He replied with heavy breaths and deep groans. 

“Shit, shit,  _ harder, _ Chat, I’m-”

Not needing to be told twice, he cut her off with a kiss, moving into her hard enough to hear the bed beneath them creak under the pressure. Her pants of pleasure matched his, begging for more, until they were both nearly crumbling before each other. The fire in his torso just kept building. He assumed it was the same for her, given how loud she was getting.

Chat whimpered Marinette’s name, a cue he was close, to which she echoed his. They sped up, each using each other as an anchor. A few more thrusts into her, then he felt her walls clench around him. That was all it took to make him burst, filling the condom with his cum, while she came around him.

He continued to pump into her for another minute much slower, stretching out their orgasms as long as they could until they were both spent, gasping and panting for air.

Pulling out, he removed and tied off the condom, tossing it into a trash can thankfully close by. Marinette remained still on the bed under him, abdomen slick with sweat. Rolling over so he could curl into her side instead of being on top of her, Chat pulled her close.

A smile graced her lips, feeling her melt into his arms. Her limbs moved to tangle with his, legs going between his and her arm wrapping over his side. Neither of them had any clear plans to move anytime soon, previous engagements be damned.

For now, all that mattered was her and him, in this moment. And looking down at her now? He’d never been more in love in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! To those of you who bookmarked/gave kudos to Someone You Loved, thank you so, so much - you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Once the newest season came out, I got so caught up unfortunately that I ended up forgetting where I was going with the story and lost muse. That said, I may try to rewrite it in a different air of following Chat Blanc, since we'll be waiting some time for that to come out. If I do, though, I'll be writing the whole story before posting it online so that I can provide better updates and keep you lovely folks happy. 
> 
> Much love,  
> libs <3


End file.
